Azrial: The Beginning
by Alicia Vale
Summary: With the Prince of Games successfully defeated, Finn and Marceline are faced with a most difficult task: raising a family. With the aid of their loyal friends, these two heroes will learn that battles are fought at home and on the field. Facing common trials can be exhausting for two people who never thought they'd settle down. Can they raise their family right? Sequel to Unholy.
1. New Life

_**So hey guys, know how this was supposed to be a trilogy? Well, I'm cleaving Azrial in two parts: The Beginning and The Prophecy. Also, I changed my pen name! Check my profile for details.**_

_**Dudes (and dudettes, if you're one of those gals who gets offended by being called a dude...), welcome to Azrial! Go read Rescue and Unholy if you haven't already.**_

_**No, seriously. The second line will absolutely sweep you off your feet otherwise.**_

_**SO GO FREAKING READ THEM (or ask me for a summary...lazy :p I'm kidding, don't go psycho).**_

_**If you already have, haha wasn't that cliffhanger evil? ;P**_

_**Also, PLEASE read my note on Everything!**_

_**AND I cut this short because I wanted to put this up.**_

_**OH YEAH there will be no update schedule! Nope! So...yeah. The more reviews I get, the more I update! Unless I'm stressed. Yeah.**_

_**I HAVE NOT WATCHED ANY RECENT AT! DON'T GET ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS IF I GET IT WRONG! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**_.

* * *

Finn was panicking. There they were, far away from any type of real civilization, and his wife was going into labor.

"(I can help! I took a class on childbirth!)" Rainicorn said.

"She says she took a class, and she can help," Jake translated.

"(You will all have to leave; the fewer people around, the easier things will be for Marceline.)"

"She says we gotta go," Jake tried to tug Finn away, Dawn safely in a cradle made of her father's back.

"No way. I'm staying," he crouched beside his wife as she screamed, and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. He heard Rainicorn murmuring in Korean, heard Marceline screaming. It was endless, and he didn't dare open his eyes.

Then he heard a baby crying.

His eyes flew open to see Marceline holding out a very small infant. The baby was too small, Finn knew that, but she—for it was a she—was squirming like nothing he had ever seen.

"A fighter...just like her dad," Marceline said softly. Finn cradled the baby against his chest, and she began to giggle, reaching for his face.

"I once thought that you were the closest thing to perfection...but..." Finn stared at the child in wonder. Marceline smiled weakly.

"Just wait until she's a toddler," she said. "See how perfect she is then."

"I know but—Marceline?" Finn cut himself off as his wife's face contorted in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Not again!"

"What?" Finn started to panic, and the baby started to cry. "Sh, sh," he whispered.

"(She's having another one!)"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Finn shouted angrily. The baby cried louder. "Hush, hush," Finn stood and rocked the infant girl in his arms, humming the lullaby his human mother had sung to him as he looked the girl over.

She was very tiny, with Finn's bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Tiny wisps of black fuzz curled off of her head, and, oddly enough, her ears looked like her mother's. She had a rather chubby-cheeked face, but Finn still worried about her small size. And about his wife, who was clearly having another child.

"Finn...I...am...going...to...kill..." she hissed through pants, but never finished her sentence because of a scream of pain. Finn crouched beside her again.

"We're here," he assured her. She glared at him, and he wondered why.

"(Well that one was easier,)" Rainicorn handed another baby girl to Marceline. This one was normal size, and she looked _almost_ exactly like Finn—there was a small birthmark under her right eye, shaped like a deer's head. She was silent.

"Finn...you're dead for putting me through this," Marceline sounded exhausted. "But I guess they need names. I'm open to suggestions."

"My mother's name was Azalea..." Finn said softly.

"We'll name the blonde one Leah," Marceline decided firmly. "And the smaller one can be..." there was a silence. "Az..." Marceline began, but trailed off.

"Azrial," Finn whispered, as though the word would break if said loud enough. "Her name is Azrial."

"Sounds pretty cool. Leah and Azrial. Let's get them home. Take off your shirt; they must be cold," Finn handed Azrial to Marceline and removed his shirt.

"Well this brings back memories," he joked.

"Mm. Spider guts," Marceline remembered aloud. They both chuckled, and Finn somehow managed to wrap both infants in his shirt.

"You carry them; I'll ride back on LR," Finn said, handing the bundle to Marceline once she was decent.

"Finn, I'm not so sure about this..."

"They're your kids, Marcie. Our kids. You've gotta carry them; it's the safest thing," she hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay. I'll try," she took a deep breath and floated forward, just a bit. The babies started to cry. "Finn, I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "Lady and I will be right beside you. It's gonna be okay," she nodded, her eyes scared...for her children.

"I can do this," she said, as though reassuring herself. Finn climbed on top of Rainicorn.

"Jake! We're leaving!"

"I'll meet you guys back at the treehouse!"

"(Okay sugar plum!)" Rainicorn called as she took to the air. Marceline followed, more hesitantly.

"You okay, Marcie?" Finn asked when he noticed how slowly she was moving.

"No! I just had two kids! I shouldn't be flying! Heck, I shouldn't be upright! Do you even know how much pain I'm in right now?"

"Marcie. It's gonna be okay," Finn said firmly.

Before too long, they had arrived at the treehouse, and were gently setting the babies in the crib (fortunately large enough for two).

"So...what now?"

"You mean you didn't pay attention to any of Bubblegum's classes?" Finn shouted.

"No."

"(Perhaps I can help.)"

"She says she might be able to help," Jake arrived.

"Great! But first..." Finn dug around in his pockets and found the translator. "I found it, but I kept forgetting to give it to you," she put it on.

"Thank you, Finn. Now, first, I will go prepare two bottles of nutritional baby formula while Marceline rests," the vampire didn't even argue, floating out of the room tiredly with only one backwards glance. Rainicorn also left.

"You're immortal, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

There was a long silence.

"We're dads, brother," Jake rested a paw on Finn's shoulder. "Dads and uncles. Uncle Jake. Uncle Finn. I feel like such an old dog."

"Ah man, Jake, I wish..." Finn looked at his brother.

"No way, man," Jake guessed what he was thinking. "I don't want to be immortal. I'd lose Lady, she'd lose her parents, they'd lose their friends; heck, I'd lose my friends! It's better if it's just you'n Marcie who're immortal."

"One day, though, Jake...after you die, I will see you."

"This isn't the time or place for such talk. Behold, m'lady approaches!"

"Finn, you take Azrial. I'll take Leah," Rainicorn ordered. Finn didn't argue. The rainicorn undoubtedly knew what she was doing. So he picked up the—his—baby and struggled to get the bottle into her mouth.

"It's good for you!" he said frustratedly.

"Finn, be gentle."

"I _am_!"

"Here, let me," Rainicorn took Azrial and the bottle, somehow conning the child into suckling upon the rubber tip. Finn shook his head in wonder. "It takes a woman's touch, I suppose."

"Hey, I fed Dawn at the hospital!" Jake retorted. Silence fell. "Hey!" he immediately protested. Everyone laughed, including Marceline, who had returned.

"I just need some red," she said woozily. "And an explanation. Finn, how did you survive?"

"Death and the Cosmic Owl made me practically immortal, but not to blades, and immune to vampire bites. Oh yeah, Jake, Cosmic Owl says 'glad wishes to your family' or something like that."

"What! Finn, how could you!" Marceline shouted. "I told you you couldn't be immortal!"

"But I want to be! Can't you see that, Marceline? Can't you see that I'd do anything just to see one more glimpse of your radiant face?" she blushed and looked away.

"Ahem," Jake interrupted. "I'll be outside," Rainicorn followed him, handing the children to their parents and leaving the new family to await the impending debate.


	2. Rough Years Ahead

_**Jeez, guys! Not even visible on the archives yet and you gave me three plus reviews! One chapter has over forty! That's awesome. I'll take the time to respond...mm...NOW. By the way, sorry I'm taking so long and sorry it's so short, but I' stuck. No magical visions of the future. No plot bunnies. Nothing. Sorry :( **_

_**My friend Ever isn't helping -.-'**_

_**Luffles you to death, hun, but PLEASE let me write my own stuff!**_

_**...That goes for you too, Walrus...**_

_**Also, I've been having some, um…personal problems lately. Emotional hell: I go through it every day now, but you…all of you keep me going, and I do mean that. Thanks for everything :) **_

_**(PM me if you want to talk...I'd like to be heard and I'd like to help other people, too :3)**_

_**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I ran out of ideas :( **_

_**It'll be better (and quicker!) next time!**_

**BossKing109: I know! XD**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Well I'm sorry you had to wait longer. I blame Walrus and Ever -.-**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks! :D :D**

**NightbringerX: Which is what makes this fun. **

**InK-on-her-fingers: Not weird in the least!**

**adventurer of Ooo: No problem! :)**

**Odradem: Thanks, sorry you had to wait for more...**

**Pablojcd: I apologize for the long wait. **

**irishninja0: Probably. I've been helping two friends of mine, an they've probably rubbed off on me. **

**MegaFinncelineFan: Haha you'll see :P**

**TheJamjam: Yup! Sorry for the long wait D:**

**Catnip: :D :D :D**

**Ovks and Marceline: Sorry, but I think you're going to be disappointed... :(**

**He23t: Thanks! :D**

**Travis Waltz: First off, NEVER apologize for rambling! I love rambling! Second, thanks for an awesome review, and third, blame Walrus and Ever for the wait :/**

**random kpopper: And then I poofed away...but I'm back again! **

**Baconator: Haha I s'pose so! Hm if the situation is still going on, I believe you should just start naming all the aspects about her you find attractive. It's kinda hard to lie on your feet like that. I have a self-esteem problem m'self, so I dunno. Repetition generally wears a person down...or gets you slapped. I suck at giving advice. **

**crimson6: :) **

**iam alejandro: No problem, blame Ever and Walrus for my long poof!**

**drewinn: Thanks! That means a lot to me :3**

**Messiah-Emperor: And now it's here! (Wow Alicia, way to state the obvious :P XD)**

**Mr. penguin991: YAAAAAY FOR INSANITY! ;D**

**Kittles: Haha thanks a million!**

**Random AT Lover: Aw, thanks, that means so much! :3**

**anon princess: Yup, she wins the giant reward! XD**

**Guest: Oh gosh, wow, thanks! :D**

**RoyalHype: Awesome, thanks a ton! :D**

**A Pretend Master Mind: XD**

**Michael: Aw, thanks! :)**

**shady101: That means the world to me :D**

**Christian: I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed :(**

**XxEsoJxX: Oh wow, really? :D I love hearing things like this, they encourage me! Thank you!**

**Ed Nigma: Aw, thanks! I do try :)**

**Ashagon: Indeed!**

**Guest: Why thank you kindly!  
Spyro395: :D**

**unknownadventure: Aw, thanks! :3**

**slake333: I will try!**

**Guest: I'm actually working on getting my first book published now!**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you!**

**Davidsmart: NEVER! I may vanish, but I NEVER truly abandon forever! :D**

**Desperado558: Fans like you keep me going. You rock. :)**

**Marius: Careful what you wish for…XD**

**Disclaimer: NO. Hey, what if someone's pen name was Disclaimer and nobody knew if it was a response or a disclaimer…?**

* * *

"Finn, you're such a moron! How could you? You traitor!" Marceline began to generally insult him. He just took it, all the abuse and the anger, until she ran out of steam.

"Are you finished?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. "I just wanted to spend more time with you and our family. Don't you get it? I'd do anything, give anything, to be with you forever!"

"Well too bad, you have to make yourself mortal again! I'm not putting you through the torture I go through every time it's time for life to move on another generation!"

"Marcie," he gently took her hand, "you have me now, and I have you. That's enough."

She broke.

"Okay. Okay, Finn. Okay."

"So...we're all good?"

"Not all good. It takes a little more than some sweet-talking to make me forget that you directly went against my dearest desire," Marceline replied. Finn's face fell.

"Oh...okay..." he said in a small voice. She hugged him.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you..."

"I know," he held her tighter. "I know."

After a tender moment, they separated.

"Finn, I'm sorry I...I've been..." Marceline paused, seemingly to think. "I overreacted, and..."

"Marcie, relax. You just had two kids. I'm surprised you're even conscious. Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it when we talk about it. Okay?" she nodded meekly. He held out a hand, which she took. They walked to find their friends—and their children. Upon discovering Rainicorn and Jake playing gleefully with Dawn, Azrial, and Leah, they stepped back.

"Wanna get outta here?" Marceline asked with a smirk. Finn smiled.

"Of course," they snuck out of the house and took off into the skies, Marceline bearing her husband away into the night. They soon arrived in Abandoned Kingdom, a kingdom not inhabited by anybody. The immortal duo landed upon a tower of the castle and lay down. It was night, and the stars were out.

"Falling star! Quick, make a wish!" Marceline exclaimed. Finn closed his eyes.

_I wish for our children to grow to be as strong as their mother, and to live their lives to the fullest extent._

"Make it?" he whispered.

"Mmhm," she replied. "But don't ask me what it is or it won't come true," Finn yawned as his wife finished speaking. "Tired?" he nodded. "I know just the place," she flew them down a few feet and in through a window. The room was, miraculously, clean. There was no dust. They collapsed onto the bed and slid beneath the sheets.

"Think Jake and Lady're worried?"

"Nah. They're probably busy with the kids."

"Our kids?" Finn prompted.

"Yeah, the ones we should be taking care of," Marceline agreed.

"Heading back time?"

"Heading back time," she sighed. The flight to the treehouse was silent and long. When they entered, all was quiet and still.

"Sh," Jake said. "Lady and I are headed home. Your kids are sleeping in the baby room. Bye!"

"Bye!" Rainicorn agreed. Jake carried Dawn out, following his wife.

"We're…Marcie," Finn said as the sincerity of the world struck him. "We're…we have…we have kids…"

"We're parents, Finn, yeah."

"What do we do?" he asked wonderingly.

"You carry on with life. I take care of Azrial and Leah. Finn, you're a hero. You can't give up your passion. I'll do the housework."

"I'll do anything that needs done whenever I'm around—that includes at night."

"You understand that I'll still want to help?"

"Fine with me."

"So…I guess we're all sorted out?"

"Guess so," they headed into their bedroom, changed into their pajamas, and slipped beneath the sheets.

* * *

It seemed a matter of minutes before the crying awoke Finn. He and Marceline bolted up in unison and shot towards the nursery. The twins were awake and crying for seemingly no reason.

"Why are they crying?" Finn asked, a thousand possibilities speeding through his mind.

"I don't know!" Marceline said in exasperation. "Call Bonnibel," before too terribly long, Bubblegum was standing in the nursery.

"By cross-referencing your babies' cries with Twilight's, I have determined that the cause of their distress is hunger."

"Oh. Now how do you make that stupid bottle stuff...?" while Bubblegum explained the concept to Marceline, Finn was left to hold the babies. They squirmed and wailed, and he wondered why he had ever become mixed up in paternity.

_Love, _said his thoughts. _It's all for love._

After Bubblegum left, Finn kept Leah and Marceline took Azrial. The two parents struggled to force their children to feed.

"We're being too aggressive," Marceline realized suddenly, ceasing her struggle and sitting on the floor. Finn sat beside her.

"What do you suggest?"

"This," she gently coaxed the rubber tip of the bottle into Azrial's mouth, and the infant finally began to receive the benefits of nutrition. Finn followed her lead, and both bottles were soon gone.

"Hey Marcie?"

"Mm?"

"You're feeling okay, right?"

"Little tired, little woozy...mostly okay. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was just thinking how I'm immune to vampire bites now..." they put the babies back in the crib and went back to their bedroom.

"And?" she prompted.

"Wouldn't my blood, you know, make you feel better?"

"Finn, you're a genius! Okay not really, but yes! Are you...okay with that?"

"Marceline, I made it my wish. Of course I am," he lay down on his back.

"Okay...here goes..." Marceline said uneasily. She crouched over him and pressed her gentle lips to his neck. He barely felt the incisions, but the greedy way she was tugging the blood from his body was something new and wonderful. When she sat back, he felt a little lightheaded, but in a pleasant way, as though he was on a cloud. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied. "Better than fine! Marcie, you didn't tell me how awesome that felt!"

"R-really? You...enjoyed it?" she asked. He nodded and she smirked. "I just hope you don't scar..."

"I don't mind. It'll be like another wedding ring, a symbol of our eternal love," he told her with a smile. "It'll be like you really put your mark on me."

"Okay fine, you've convinced me! We'll do this again sometime," she grinned. He touched his neck to find it blood-free. "Your immortality, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah. Now come on, Marceline, let's go back to bed. I'm tired, and I think we have a rough few years ahead of us..."


	3. Tomorrow's A New Day

_**Wow. Just...wow. You're all amazing, you know that? I have had an OVERWHELMING response of people who care about me and...people say the Internet is lame, but I think all of you are at least as real as my "real life" friends. **_

_**Okay, speech over, on to responses!**_

**Guest: You'd think so...but no XD**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Indeed it is!**

**BossKing109: No worries! Be happy, mon! What did I just say...?**

**Ovks and Marceline: Yay! :D**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks! And yeah...me too.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: It's the little things that count...and the little words. That word makes me smile! :)**

**Spyro395: Fear not, more chapters and adventures shall come forth!**

**SmokeAndAPancake: Aww, I'm flattered! You're very welcome! People like you, the dedicated ones, just brighten my day infinitely.**

**adventurer of Ooo: Thanks! It's good to be back!  
**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Aw, thanks! :3**

**Lileipad: Hopefully I won't keep you waiting!**

**Odradem: Honestly, I don't know what I write half the time. The characters kinda write themselves. I guess Finn and Marceline are both a little carefree, so they really have to take some time to grasp the "HOLY CRAP WE'RE PARENTS!" concept and thus they left their kids with Jake and Rainicorn. Thank you!  
**

**LiterallyMetaphoric: Awesomeness! Thanks a ton!**

**irishninja0: Thanks :) and PM me when all the bugs are squashed!  
**

**NightbringerX: Haha, this is when I'm NOT grateful for my inexperience...I have no clue about how to write kids. Google here I come! XD**

**TheJamjam: I'm trying to factor in that "edge-of-seat" feeling occasionally now because hey, every story needs some! You're right about Azrial and thank you for your beautiful support!  
**

**iam alejandro: :D**

**Travis Waltz: You know, you just plain rock. Your reviews always make me smile, even when I'm having a majorly lousy day. Thank you so much for all your wonderfulness!**

**Reshawn Mercer: Aw, you made me blush! :3**

**slake333: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**FrankieDoodle123: Thanks! :D**

**Desperado558: Thanks! If you ever feel like some of that "crazy jazz" (awesome expression, by the way!) would be useful in the story, or (and this is SO not my place to impose like this) if you want help getting it written down, I'm here to help!**

**anon princess: Why, you ask? I ask you this, then! Why am I writing this when I've never even been kissed? The world may never know...**

**Messiah-Emperor: I shall not!**

**Davidsmart: Possibly, I mean, I dunno. It's one of those "wait and see" kinda things.**

**Kallamez: No GIANT time-skips, got it. Minor ones, though, I must do.**

**MegaFinncelineFan: WHAAAAAAAT? Me? Stop writing? NEVER!**

**He23t: Woohoo!**

**drewinn: Aw, thanks! You have no idea how happy I got when I read your review :)**

_**Also, if you wanna know if I've keeled over (hopefully NOT...) now that I have no schedule, you can shoot me a PM! Oh yeah, I now am on Twitter as ShadowVale83! Now hm, how do I actually use the account for anything except following...? XD I'll start actually using the account if I get followers, promise!**_

_**Sorry for shortness...just bear with me and it'll get better, I PROMISE!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

* * *

Azrial and Leah were about a month old when the first attempt on their lives was made.

Finn and Marceline were soundly asleep in their bed. They had been attempting to keep intermittent vigils over their children, but the strain over the long weeks had been too much and they had ended up pressed together beneath the sheets.

A scream awoke them.

Marceline was the first to sit up, but Finn was only a moment behind.

"Leah!" she gasped, flying out of bed and towards the nursery. Finn chased her, also perfectly aware of which of his daughters was wailing. They burst into the nursery to see a giant skeleton. It was humanoid, standing at eight feet tall. Its jaw rattled and clattered as its bony hands reached out for Leah. Azrial was nowhere in sight. Finn immediately knew who had to be behind the attack. He charged forward and swung his fist while Marceline swooped over to collect Leah, desperately casting her eyes around for Azrial. Finn's fist collided with the underside of his foe's jaw. The skeleton's head snapped back and it took one step away, but that was all.

"Marcie, take Leah and go!"

"But—!"

"Go!" he repeated furiously, his heart aching as he was forced to give orders to his wife. She held her daughter tighter and flew out of the room.

Meanwhile, Finn grabbed the skeleton's ribcage and flung it into a wall. The skeleton began to pursue Marceline through the house, but Finn intercepted, hurling himself and the skeleton out of a high window. He landed in a crouch, as did the skeleton. They rushed each other and hands met shoulders, each struggling to push the other back and down. Finn was eventually twisted and flung to the ground. He barely managed to roll aside as the skeleton's fist slammed into the ground, plunging through the soil. Finn scrambled to his feet and took up a ready stance. The skeleton charged and he was ready, dodging aside and swinging a fist at the side of the skeleton's head. He landed the hit and felt his hand break. Finn's eyes widened in pain as he staggered back, fragments of bone visible through his useless bloody knuckles. His shattered hand hanging limply at his side, healing but too slowly, Finn leapt up and aimed a flying kick at the skeleton, but it seized his ankle and flung him down. Finn lay dazed on the ground, watching as a bone-white blade shimmered into existence in the skeleton's hands. He could practically see the human eyes of his father, blue and cold as they watched the murder of their own kin. Finn met those imaginary eyes and felt his breath still in his chest as the blade jerked down. His eyes closed and pain exploded in his...leg. He opened his eyes agonizingly to find Marceline, eyes lit with rage, fending off the skeleton. Jake was beside Finn, examining his wounds.

"Hey bro, it's gonna be okay. Leah's all safe with m'lady," Jake said, just as the sword vanished and a stake appeared in the skeleton's hands. Finn's eyes widened.

"Marceline!" he cried. "Look out! Jake, I gotta help her!" he tried to stand, but his injured leg wouldn't support his weight. "Jake! Help her! He has a stake!"

"I'm on it!" Jake stretched at the skeleton and wrapped around it like a rope.

"Take him apart!" Finn shouted.

"I'll try!" Jake replied, stretching apart and scattering the bones.

"Marcie, can you light him?" she snapped her fingers and incinerated the clattering skull. The bones stopped moving towards each other. One by one, she turned the bones to ash. When she was finished, she looked at Finn.

"AZRIAL!" they both shouted. She grabbed him under his arms and flew him up into the house, ignoring Jake's shouted protests. Marceline carried her husband into the nursery and lowered him to sit by the door as she ripped the room apart. Finally, she reached the cradle. Finn saw her eyes widen as she reached in and pulled back some of the blankets to reveal Azrial. Finn could see his daughter, eyes wide as she lay in silence.

"Smart girl," Marceline managed through a relieved smile as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Just like her mom," Finn told her.

"Now that we know she's safe, let's get Doctor Princess over here," Marceline suggested. "Someone's gotta take a look at your leg," Finn looked down at the small pool of blood.

"Oh yeah," he managed before dizziness overwhelmed him and he passed out.

* * *

When Finn came around, he was lying on a hospital bed. Marceline was sitting on a chair beside him, holding his hand. Jake, Rainicorn, the infant Dawn, Bubblegum, and Night were also present, slouched on the floor. Finn blinked, unable to recall why his leg was hurting.

"What...what happened?" he managed to slur. Marceline gasped and everyone scrambled up. Doctor Princess entered and began to poke and prod Finn.

"Finn! You've been out cold for two days!"

"I...have?" she nodded and squeezed his hand. "Why?"

"Your father," Finn clenched his fist reflexively, "sent a minion to annihilate your children," Bubblegum said sadly. The memories came flooding back to Finn and he growled.

"It won't happen again," he promised himself, Marceline, and his daughters. "It won't."

"Finn, don't..." Marceline began softly.

"Don't _what?" _he snapped. "Marceline, my own father wants us dead! We're not safe anymore."

"We can be. Finn, we can be!"

"No, never again. It's too late..." he was despairing.

"Finn. Finn, look at me," he met his wife's stern eyes. "We have our love, and that's enough. That alone will keep us safe. As long as we have love, we can fight."

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry, I just got so...so _scared _that we wouldn't be able to..."

"Sh," Marceline moved to sit on the bed and gently laid a finger on his lips. "Let's worry about tomorrow when it comes, hm? Tomorrow's a new day."


	4. Golem

_**So...I was reading over all my old stuff and I found like a zillion grammar errors. Isn't that the worst?**_

_**Also, I apologize for skipping so much time but REALLY! How do you write infants? -.-'**_

_**HEY THERE Y'ALL CHECK OUT MY PROFILE NOW! FOR REAL! I'm doing a contest because I feel that the archives are deprived of decent Finnceline fics. PM me for the rules and requirements. The whole long thing's really just an intro to the idea.**_

_**Also, I'm spazzing out over here…I'M TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM EIGHT HUNDRED AND ONE AWAY FROM TWO HUNDRED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**PROFILE!  
PROFILE!  
PROFILE!**_

_**GO!**_

_**Ahem. Enough with the crazy-talk, on to reviews!**_

**Guest: Aw, thanks! :3**

**BossKing109: How about…? Hm. I can't think of anything. My plot really requires two girls. I could…? Hm. Would you feel better if I wrote a oneshot about Finn and Marceline having a son?**

**Reshawn Mercer: Aw, that's sweet! :3**

**spyro395: Thanks! :D**

**BladeGuy9: Yes. Yes, the Prince of Games is like a mutant cockroach armed with four flamethrowers. Good description, yes? XD**

**anon princess: NO! NEVER! Did I accidentally say that? I'm so sorry if I did :( I honestly only find a few people in the world annoying, and they're all fictional. None of my reviewers could EVER annoy me!**

**Layla Baggins: Yes! Fellow anti-Fiolee fan! Sorry, had to get that outta the way. Um, I'd honestly like to know that too. I guess it takes good grammar, a cool summary, an engaging plot, an open attitude, and a friendly disposition? Not sure where I get my success, but you're sure right about the story to review ratio! I hope that changes soon, but my mind's a little dead from doing three research papers in four weeks so…**

**Apocalyptos: ;P**

**fioleefan1000: Thanks…it's nice to know that there are people out there on whom I can depend :3**

**Harley Joker's Qirl Quinn: Thanks! I do, too ;D**

**NightbringerX: Indeed, my friend!**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks! :)**

**adventurer of Ooo: I'm actually hoping to get my real book published soon! My parents want me to be careful but I'm like "Here wind, hold my pet caution!" right before I run into a wall. Make sense? Probably not! XD**

**Odradem: So far, karma has yet to stop punishing me for crimes I didn't commit…and yes, yes it shall be difficult…**

**LiterallyMetaphoric: Yeah, poor Finn…he always gets all beat-up in my fics.**

**TheJamjam: I know, I'm still in review-induced shock, too. I thank you for your faith in my character development skills! I never noticed that about my fics, but now that you mention it, the only one I ever hung onto was "you lived" (which will probably reappear, hint hint!). I'll try to improve!**

**irishninja0: I don't find it fair, either, and if I knew why I was this popular, I'd be glad to share. As I told Layla Baggins, the best I can figure is that readers like open authors with good dispositions and engaging stories with good grammar and cool summaries. **

**He23t: Yup…and the Prince wants revenge for being killed twice. I mean, I would too! Going after kids, though? HARSH.**

**transgo . artifexdiaz: Yeah…and yes, I agree! **

**Christian: No need to apologize, this isn't a dinner party; you can't be late! And the Prince of Games' immortality is about the biggest pain in the behind in my entire series, isn't it? XD**

**drewinn: Haha, nope, he's still just normal ol' Finn, but with resistance to everything except blades and an unlimited life span.**

**MegaFinncelineFan: Heehee, I'm evil, am I not? XD**

**Travis Waltz: Of course I respond to you! I firmly believe that every single one of my reviewers is special enough to deserve a response, even if said reviewer is a—shudder—flamer. You're right about the "having fans" thing…I'd have quit if people like you hadn't found me and given me the strength to press on. Aww, thank you for spreading the word about my little ol' stories which are apparently more than okay! Nothing from you could ever be weird, 'cause you're not an "Internet fan" but a REAL friend :)**

**firemoon-niome: I wish I had gold to give ya, but alas, I am broke!**

**aido123: Thanks a million! :D  
xBlackMao: Yes, Me-Mow won the bet. Lucky her! No the Prince is not yet dead…and yes, Hunson will appear! The race question will be answered shortly and I'm happy you've caught up! I hate being behind (especially on TV shows, ugh).**

**happensbyaccident: YOUR USERNAME ROCKS! :D**

**dysheunslay: I'm not sure I entirely understand what I'm supposed to do in this situation…um, if you want me to write lemons, I kinda literally can't.**

**A Pretend Master Mind: You know me so well :P and yes, I will keep that in mind! **

**Ed Nigma: Indeed it has. Thanks…you're great, you know that? :)**

**Disclaimer: Heehee, still no! Wow, looking back, my reviewer responses took up two whole pages in Microsoft Word…O.O THANKS GUYS YOU'RE ALL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU! :D**

* * *

It had been ten months since the twins' birth. Dawn was walking and babbling in a generally meaningless language, often visiting with her parents. Azrial and Leah were crawling about their nursery. Neither had spoken or made any attempts to stand. Everything changed when the family was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, watching BMO's educational programming. The computer himself was narrating.

"...and that is why good is better than evil," he concluded his lesson.

"Finn, do we have to teach about morals every day?" Marceline groaned.

"Yes. I want to raise my babies right," he replied seriously.

"Ugh, fine," she smirked, showing that she wasn't truly angry. He nudged her shoulder with his and lifted Azrial under her arms, trying for the umpteenth time to con her into standing. She fell, of course. Marceline laughed at his exasperation. "Finn, they're babies, not toys. They'll be ready when they're ready," she rested a hand on his arm. "Like we were."

"Yeah," he smiled at her, helping his raven-haired daughter sit up. Leah, meanwhile, was crawling across the floor. Marceline laughed and hurried to retrieve her blonde child, who giggled as her mother gently tickled her stomach. Peace fell upon Finn's features.

_Here I am...a man, with a wonderful wife and two beautiful daughters. I once thought I couldn't love anything more than adventure...how wrong I was. I love my family, and I love them so much that I left my life itself to live with Marceline for eternity. It's going to hurt...I know it will...when everyone else I love leaves...glob, that includes Azrial and Leah! What will I do? Of course, that's a while off. _

"Finn! Man, there's a golem attacking the Fluffy Kingdom!" Jake suddenly entered. Finn looked uncertainly at his wife, who took both daughters in her arms.

"Go on," she urged, the light of longing illuminating her eyes. "I need to get these two to their naps anyhow," Finn didn't need to be told twice. He and Jake sped out, Finn leaping onto his brother's back as the dog expanded.

"So Finn, how's paradise?" Jake asked.

"How's yours?"

"Eh, Dawn still hasn't recognized me or Rainicorn as anybody and she scoots around on her butt a lot, but whatever works, ya know?"

"I know...ah man, I wish I knew! My kids aren't walking _or_ talking!"

"Aw, that's 'cause they're human. They age slower."

"I mean...I guess so. Wait a second, are you sure they're human?"

"Yeah man, Marcie talked to me 'bout it. Why?"

"Azrial has her mother's ears..."

"Heh, that's 'cause those genes are transferable to humans. Your kids ain't vampires or demons or whatever; they're humans, just like you! You're not the last one anymore."

"...I never was," he replied quietly.

"Are you thinkin' about Darien? If you are, quit it. We both know how cray-cray she went!"

"I know, man," Finn sighed. "I can't help it, though."

"Well try," Jake replied gruffly. "Marceline talked to me about that, too," Finn threw his hands into the air.

"What is this? She's _my_ wife!"

"Well, I'm like her big-mouthed therapist. Whoa, here we are!" Jake leapt over a wall made entirely of blue fluff and landed within the boundaries of the Fluffy Kingdom.

The golem was terrifying.

It stood as tall as Finn (if he stood on top of himself about twenty times) when it was hunched over, creeping in a strange, leaping walk on all fours. Its skin was leathery and a sickly shade of yellow-brown. Its eyes were wide and green, and its spine was clearly visible, as were its ribs. Stringy black hair trickled from its scalp, and it wore a green loincloth. Acidic orange drool leaked from its mouth, eating away at anything and everything.

As Finn and Jake stared, the golem screeched and reared, raising one filthy, long-clawed hand. With a single swipe, it destroyed three city blocks. Screams echoed as the golem shook its massive head, spewing acid everywhere. Finn and Jake dodged huge globs and began trying to formulate a plan, but nothing they could come up with seemed able to work.

Meanwhile, the golem was approaching the castle.

"Fight now, plan later!" Finn shouted at last. "Jake! Charge!"

His loyal brother asked no questions, running straight at the golem. Finn ran down Jake's nose and leapt onto the golem's head, stabbing its skull. He didn't do any damage, but he caused enough of a distraction that Jake could crash into its lower body, slamming it to the ground. The golem cried out and rose, throwing Jake away before it reached up to find Finn, but he dodged, crawling down its face and stabbing up into its huge eye. With a scream, the golem struggled to hit the hero, but he pulled out his sword and fell, leaving the golem to hit itself.

_Oldest trick in the book,_ he thought with smug satisfaction as he tumbled past the golem's mouth. Acid spit hit his skin. He cried out as his flesh began to dissolve, but the acid's progress soon stopped. A cooling sensation swept over the afflicted area (his stomach) as the wound healed.

"Weird," Finn noticed aloud as he stabbed his sword into some part of the golem, swinging himself up and pulling out his sword again, flipping up in that fashion until he landed on the golem's shoulder. With a mighty shout, he flung himself around to the golem's throat and plunged his sword in. With a gurgling, pig-like squeal, the golem fell. Jake swept Finn up and they bounded away, followed by the cheers of the Fluffy Kingdom.

When Finn arrived back at home, Marceline was waiting for him, an irritated expression upon her features.

"Marcie? What's wrong?"

"My _father," _she huffed, "tried to kidnap Azrial to take over the Nightosphere!"

Finn blinked.

He blinked again.

Finally, he burst out laughing.

Marceline floated over and hit him.

"Finn! Do you know how powerful my dad is?"

"I know that if he tries to tear apart our family I can take him, just like I took my own father," he answered.

"That's sweet," she smirked, then whipped around and glared at a suspicious shadow that was moving towards Azrial and Leah, who were asleep on the floor. "DAD!" the shadow materialized into Hunson Abadeer.

"Oh, hiya, sweetie!"

"Dad, don't even try that. I know what you were doing! Get outta here!"

"Okay, but sooner or later, I will have an heir!" he disappeared through a portal in the floor.

"Okay..." Finn said. "Weird."

"You know it, hero," Marceline smirked. They sat by their children, who were awakening. Finn took Azrial by her arms and halfheartedly lifted her, then released her as his attention found an interesting flash of light. He heard his wife's sharp intake of breath and looked down to see his daughter take two more wobbly steps before she collapsed, wailing in pain. Marceline was there in a moment to soothe her small child, but she was grinning madly. Finn's thoughts flashed back through long, long years until they found a certain memory.

_You lived._

_Yeah, I did live. So what? Because I live, two more lives are in the world. Because I lived, Marceline isn't alone or with some jerk like Ash. Because I lived, I can help rid Ooo of evil. Because I lived, Jake has a brother. Because I lived, QB has a hero. Because I lived, FP has a friend. Because I lived, Marceline has a husband. Because I lived, Mr. Abadeer...Hunson has a son-in-law. Because I lived, Rainicorn has a brother-in-law. Because I lived, I can help all of them and be there for them. Because I lived, I can be with Marcie for as long as we want to live. Because I lived...because I lived, I can help the prophecy come true._

The Monster of Injustice that had been haunting Finn's mind intermittently throughout the years, he saw in his mind's eye, drew back. His next words brought about a wail and caused the beast to shatter. Finn smiled slightly.

_I'm glad I lived._


	5. A MASSIVE APOLOGY and a Random Oneshot

**DEAR GOG WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!**

You all totally have the right to hate me. I understand. I just need to briefly explain my extended absence:

1. I kinda had a falling out with AT in favor of Homestuck. I felt like I couldn't write as well as I once could, and that it wouldn't be fair to give you a half-assed update.

2. I have been prepping for an AP test, which SUCKED BALLS.

3. I have way, way, WAY too much life on my hands...like, way too much. The problems overfloweth.

4. Have I mentioned Homestuck?

If y'all wanna go hating, I have a few people you can go rampaging against:

1. Me (duh)

2. Hussie (creator of Homestuck)

3. FP (for making AT awful)

4. Creators of the AP test (because that's distracted me quite a bit recently)

5. The two girls (my close friend and my acquaintance/a total stranger) who introduced me to Homestuck (yeah)

Guys, I'm so sorry! I NEVER meant to be gone for this long, and I'm going to get writing as soon as possible, okay? Thanks everyone who's PMed me. I logged on and you made my heart melt.

I don't want to ramble, so I'll cut this off. I hope you all understand. I'll be back as soon as I can be, I promise. Hopefully that'll be VERY soon! Azrial's plot is all laid out in my mind, but I don't want anyone to be OOC...

Oh, whoops, ramble. Bye, sorry, bear with me.

**Also, because I'm a goody two-shoes, I'm posting a little something now...not Azrial, something different! Quick oneshot. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Has not changed**

* * *

Finn's heart pounded. His breath came in quick gasps. Sweat ran down his brow.

"Finn? Finn!"

The monster was approaching...

"Finn? Marceline, he won't wake up!"

"I've got this. VAMPIRE KICK!"

Finn's eyes flew open as his lungs expelled their air. Marceline floated back, away from him as he collapsed, coughing desperately and clutching his stomach.

"More nightmares, bro?" Jake asked. Finn nodded. "Hm...well, I'mma go get a sammich! You kids have fun! Heh."

"Jake!" Finn whined, blushing. He and Marceline weren't like that!

"Whatever, dog," Marceline laughed. "Just get out," Jake winked and threw up two finger guns before making his exit. Marceline watched out the window, then turned back to Finn.

"What is it, Marcie?"

"Your nightmares are about me, aren't they?" she looks away as Finn blanches.

"I-it's not like that!"

"Oh please!" she snorts. "I've seen this happen before; they call it Vampire Syndrome. It's the dumbest thing in Ooo."

"You're the dumbest thing in Ooo," Finn lightened the mood. She floated over and smiled, taking off his hat to ruffle his hair.

"And you're adorable. Now how about we go find something to kill?" Finn paused for a moment, then grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Please criticize that! I need to know where I'm weak now! **

**Again, it is NOT AZRIAL! IT IS SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAT WILL NEVER ACTUALLY GET POSTED!**


	6. Black Rain

**Again, apologies for the skipping of time and the short chapter...and also for my skipping out on y'all. I've been writing a lot of other stuff, like tons of original material, some Homestuck fanfics, and a few Teen Titans fanfics for the ORIGINAL animated series, NOT this new shit. Plus I have a huge bunch of AP summer assignments and I just got my permit, meaning I can drive now, which just adds MORE stress! Also my new car (red convertible!) has ton of problems T.T which gives me even more shit to whine about. But anyhow, I'll skip to the story. Thanks for all the beautiful support! I really don't deserve you guys. Thanks for sticking this out with me. (PS to the people who want Finn to have a son: I have not forgotten you! I have a short story planned.)**

**ALSO! If I get a book published, would anyone buy it? Heh, I have a publisher who wants to, well, publish it, but I want to make sure people will actually read it!**

**Disclaimer: Dude. I haven't even WATCHED AT all summer. You think I own it? Go get a sanity check.**

* * *

By the time Azrial and Leah were a year old, they were both walking in spurts, babbling out baby talk, and occasionally saying an actual word. Finn and Marceline were so proud.

Then disaster struck.

The first hint of danger came in the form of boiling red storm clouds, racing in from the east. Skeletal crows cawed as they flew over the land, circling, landing. Oily black rain fell from the sky.

"What do you think it means?" Marceline asked quietly.

"It means, we need to get the children away from here. It's coming. Is the shelter ready?" Finn replied darkly.

"Almost."

"Close enough. I'll take Leah, you take Azrial," Finn growled.

"No, I'll take both and you cover us from behind, remember?" Marceline chided. "You're not thinking straight."

"I...sorry," he sighed.

"Psychological warfare."

"What?"

"It's psychological warfare, this ominous weather," she clarified.

"Oh. Yeah."

"We don't have time to sit around and talk," Marceline said as red lightning streaked the sky. "We have to go, now!" Marceline picked up the children and they sped out of the treehouse, Finn with his sword drawn and looking all around.

"It's too quiet," he said. "I don't like this..."

"Neither do I," Marceline agreed, but they continued through the downpour of slimy blackness until they reached a fairly large boulder. Finn leaned his shoulder against it and it rolled aside, just far enough to reveal the edge of a tunnel. Marceline floated in and Finn followed, using the convenient handles on the inside of the stone to pull it back into place. Marceline lit a torch, which Finn took to lead the way through a maze until they reached a door, beyond which lay a room with a bed and two cribs. The entire labyrinth had been constructed in preparation for an attack such as that day's.

Finn opened the door and froze in shock and horror at the sight within.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Finn?"

"Not nearly long enough," he growled.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You see, dear boy, the quicker we are reunited, the quicker out issues can be...resolved."

"Then let's do some resolving," Finn snarled. "One on one. You and me. Right here, right now."

"But I'm not here for you," behind Finn, Marceline was gone. She had been, he realized, since he had opened the door.

"What are you here for if not your own son?" he was stalling now, buying his wife time.

"Simple," the Prince vanished, then reappeared as soon as Finn heard Marceline scream. "I'm here for her," at first, he didn't know what his father was talking about.

Then he realized...

The Prince of Games was cradling Leah.

Snarling. Finn drew back his arm to throw the torch.

"Ah ah ah! Wouldn't want her to...drop, would you? Oops!" the Prince tossed Leah up into the air and caught her by the ankle. She began to cry. In a moment, Marceline was there, but in that same moment, none of them were. They were in the Candy Kingdom, and the Prince of Games had risen to its demonic form. Candy people were exploding all over the place. Finn and Marceline were suddenly lashed to the ground with shadow chains.

"BEHOLD!" the Prince boomed, holding up Leah in one hand. "The salvation of the humans!" it laughed cruelly. "Humanity shall not be saved."

"No!" Marceline screamed, lunging forward, only to be recaptured by the dark tendrils.

"Farewell, hope," the Prince of Games said coldly as it clenched its fist around Leah, obliterating her in falling specks of shadow and darkness. Marceline became hysterical, screaming, crying, fighting, changing in and out of monstrous forms. Finn couldn't move or scream for the unadulterated agony, but tears slid down his cheeks as he sobbed. The Prince of Games vanished in a swirl of flames, which began to engulf the Candy Kingdom, but Finn didn't want to flee. He just wanted to die...

Someone was pulling him away. He looked up to see Bubblegum, dragging him to safety.

"Peppermint Butler has Marceline."

"But who has Leah?" he choked out. Bubblegum sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Finn...I know it's hard to lose a child, even though Twilight's twin was dead a few days after she was born. I can only imagine what you must be going through, but you have to get through it. Marceline needs you. Azrial—"

"Azrial...? Oh my glob, Azrial!" Finn half-shouted and half-sobbed. "Princess, I have to get to the shelter, right now!"

"What?"

"It didn't know about her! Marceline hid her and was about to hide Leah when it took us here! Oh glob, I have to get her before something bad happens!" he couldn't stop the horror, the rush of unbelievable guilt. How could he have forgotten about Azrial?

"I'll find Marceline," Bubblegum hurried away. Finn tried to force the tears away, but they kept coming. He couldn't stop them, and he didn't truly want to. He just wanted his daughter back.

"Finn..." it was Marceline's hoarse voice. She wasn't crying, and he knew why. Simple tears could not express a mother's grief forever.

"Azrial," he said simply. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hands, flying into the air and toward the shelter. Panic had them in its grip. They didn't have time to grieve...they had to save their daughter.

When they arrived, they hurried through the labyrinth to where Azrial was rocking back and forth, rambling out baby talk. They both sighed with relief.

"We can't forget that we still have one daughter we have to protect," Marceline said softly. "We can't ever forget that."

"Let's take her home."

So they did, and they put her to bed, then dressed in their nicest mourning clothes and went outside. Jake Rainicorn, BMO, Bubblegum, Night, Flame Princess, and even Me-Mow were there.

"The Assassin's Guild sent me with condolences. After winning the pool, we decided it was our duty to watch out for your twins. We were only held at bay when our base of operations was attacked by ghost skeletons. Many lives were lost. We were too late to save Leah, but I was dispatched to watch over Azrial."

"You knew about the shelter?" Finn asked in shock.

"We're assassins, Finn. It's our job to know," Me-Mow replied darkly. "But no matter what, we could no know what would happen today," Finn and Marceline knelt to gently shake her tiny paws.

"Send our thanks to the Guild," Marceline said quietly, and Finn nodded.

After that, no words were said. There was no need for them between such a small and intimate group. Finn, Marceline, and their friends gathered rocks together into a tombstone shape and Flame Princess melted them together. They engraved the stone and pressed it into the ground, then cried, laughed mournfully at unspoken memories held deep within secret hearts, and held each other close in a circle, even with Flame Princess burning at her coldest possible temperature.

"We have food," Marceline finally said. "Come on in," so they did, and they all stayed wide awake until the next day, when Azrial began to cry.

"Excuse me, Bonnibel. They...she just finished her 'wake up the whole house at all hours' phase but she still gets up early!" Marceline hurried out, Finn heard faintly as his conversation with Jake and Flame Princess hit a lull.

"So Flame Princess," Jake said, "you looking into marriage? Seems like everyone else is."

"Nah. No one really wants an unstable princess who's supposed to be evil," she replied flippantly. "Plus, it's kind of nice to be single. I don't have any dates to remember or obligations to fill. On the other hand..."

"You don't have anyone to fill that void," Jake said. She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me, could I borrow Finn for a moment?" Night asked smoothly. Finn followed him away from the others.

"Yeah man. What's up?"

"I would simply like to offer my deepest condolences. The assets of my home kingdom are at your command when the time comes to face the Prince of Games."

"Um, wow. Thanks."

"And I would also be more than happy to watch your child should you and Marceline be going somewhere," it was still painful, to hear "child" instead of "children" to Finn. He didn't know how everyone was adjusting so quickly.

"Nah, it's cool. I've already got a whole list of babysitters lined up. Thanks for the offer, though," Finn patted his shoulder.

"Anything for a friend," Night replied with a smile.

When everyone finally departed for their respective homes, Finn turned to his wife.

"We have to keep Azrial safe," he said firmly. "There's no way I'd ever be able to live with myself if..."

"I know," she said softly, holding him close. "I know."


End file.
